


puppy love

by zaplarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a tiny dog. Louis has a big dog. They're neighbors. Love ensues. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis wanted a companion that was bigger than him and Harry wanted the opposite. Louis and Harry meet and everything just makes sense. They get a medium-sized dog together and Louis questions why the fuck this boy named his cat 'Kale'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy love

"Brock Lee Styles! Get your little behind back here! No! Don't do that!" Harry ran across the street after his runaway pooch, yelling in frustration to no avail. Damn, those little dogs can run fast, Harry thinks. He mentally scolds himself for even _thinking_ a bad word. He runs and runs as fast as his gangly limbs would take him. His little Westie made its way through the neighbor's garage and to the back.

 

Harry cursed his dog in his mind. He didn't want to be impolite and just intrude into someone else's backyard. Because Harry was a kind lad, he wasn't one to be in places he doesn't belong even in this case, his mum taught him right. Harry shyly knocked on the door, trying to catch his breath, a little bit flustered. He chewed his lip nervously, patiently waiting for someone to attend to the front door. 

 

He feared his dog was long gone by now but his cheeks flushed red when he heard that familiar _yip yip yip_ that belonged to his West Highland White Terrier. He grew impatient and became more nervous by the second. He figured their must be people back there but again, he wasn't going to intrude. He knocked again, a bit louder this time and heard some shifting around from the inside. He then heard a loud bark which definitely did not come from his tiny pooch. 

 

A huge dog of a breed Harry didn't quite recognize trotted through the garage and gave him a sniff. It was a beautiful dog, that's for sure. He assumed it belonged to the person who lived here. Harry was surprised as he heard the door in front of him open and it almost knocked him off of his feet. The boy gave him a questioning look.

 

"Is it your dog in the backyard that's disrupting my party?" He asked sarcastically and Harry knew that, but he couldn't help but feel bad. This boy was trying to have a party and his dog ruined it.

 

"I-I am so sorry. He got out and I didn't want to just go back there and barge in like that. Sorry." The tanned boy smiled, nodding.

 

"Really, it's no big deal. I was kidding. Everyone's enjoying him back there," The boy said, reassuring him. "Come on in." Harry nodded, nervously stepping inside the boy's house. 

 

"What kind of party are you having?" Harry asked the smaller boy. The boy looked at him for a moment, admiring his features. 

 

"Just a family party kind of deal. No occasion, really." Harry grinned widely.

 

"I love those kind of parties." Blue eyes chuckled and nodded, staring down at his feet as he led Harry to the backyard. 

 

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm Louis by the way." The boy, Louis, said with a cute grin. Harry shook his head quickly.

 

"No, no. I'm just here for my dog. Thank you though, _Louis._ I'm Harry." Louis took the taller lad's bigger hand in his small one and something inside just clicked. Especially when he eyed his dog, sniffing the chairs and licking people's feet. Louis was a small lad with a big dog, Harry was a tall lad with a small dog. It just made sense, it was what they were both looking for. She started to sniff hungrily at people's plates, snapping Louis out of his trance.

 

"Booger! No!" Louis snapped his fingers in her face, causing her body to scrunch as she backed away from the plate. Harry was nothing but fond. He felt at home, strangely enough. This was his neighbor's home, a neighbor he'd never met before this, but he felt so at peace as he stared into the eyes of Louis' family members. Then Harry snapped out of it, scooping Brock (Lee) up into his arms. Louis reached over to pet the little dog without asking for permission. 

 

Harry smiled at the smaller boy, only then noticing how tiny his hands were. They were about as big as Brock (Lee)'s head and Harry thought it was safe to say his own hands were only a tiny bit smaller than Louis' dog's head. Harry chuckled at the thought. 

 

"Sorry, I just pet every dog I see. Like to see if they're soft," Harry grinned even wider. "What's his name? I'm guessing it's a him?"

 

"Yeah, he's a boy. His first name is Brock and his middle is Lee. So it's like Broccoli, get it?" Harry explained, excitedly.

 

"I get it, Harry. That's the dumbest name I've ever heard. Must be one of those health freaks, yeah?" Louis retorted fondly, still petting the dog. 

 

"M not a health freak. There is nothing wrong with taking care of yourself, Louis. I bet you do nothing but eat Coco Pops and pizza all day!" Harry exclaimed, faking offense.

 

"Wow, that was spot on. I really do that." A smirk placed itself on Harry's lips.

 

"What about you? Your dog's name is Booger? So I don't think you have the right to judge me, Lou-wee. What breed is she anyway?" Louis couldn't hold in his laugh.

 

"She's a German Shepherd and Husky mix and we just call her Booger by the way. Her real name is Eleanor. Named her after an old friend of mine who passed away. The twins loved her, we all did. They're still a little young and they get sad about calling her Eleanor so Phoebe started calling her Booger instead and it just kinda caught on." Harry's face turned red in embarrassment. 

 

"I'm sorry for your loss. I should get going. Enjoy your party now." Louis waved Harry goodbye and that was the last time they saw each other...for that day at least.

 

* * *

 

 

"El! Come on, Eleanor. Work with me here. God damn it! Stop fucking pulling me!" Harry lifted his bright blue heart-shaped sunglasses from over his eyes, his eyes immediately directing themselves to the noise. A grin made its way onto Harry's face as he noticed Louis struggling and tugging on Eleanor's leash. 

 

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Harry shouted in Louis' direction. Louis smirked but it quickly faded as his dog was pulling him farther than where he wanted. Louis waved and Harry copied the action. Louis rolled his eyes playfully, nodding. 

 

"Only sometimes!" Louis yelled back.

 

"Having some trouble?" Harry asked, getting up out of his lawn chair.

 

"No, no. Don't worry about me. You just relax." Louis exclaimed, finally gaining control of his dog. He practically dragged her inside the house. Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his iced lemonade and putting his sunglasses back over his eyes.

 

His pooch pawed at his arm and whimpered. Harry didn't even spare a glance to his pup on the lawn chair beside him. 

 

"Don't you think about running away again." He muttered, still not looking at him. Brock (Lee) kept pawing at Harry's arm and after a while, Harry gave in. He took the sunglasses from his face and looked at his puppy (and yes Brock Lee had sunglasses too, it was only fair).

 

"What do you want from me? Hmm?" The puppy whimpered and pawed at Harry again. Harry glanced at Louis' house for a split second before Brock (Lee) started bark wildly. "We're not going over there. You embarrassed me last time." The puppy whimpered at Harry another time before hopping off his lawn chair and running across the street, earning a "Brock Lee! No!" from Harry. Harry chased his puppy all the way to Louis' front door. For some reason it was slightly open and Brock (Lee) pushed it open with his tiny paw easily. Harry became nervous again. Brock (Lee) had absolutely no manners.

 

Harry was ashamed of his dog's actions. He lightly knocked on the door, only causing it to open more. Harry quickly pulled his hand back, cringing. He felt as if he was invading their privacy and he hated that. Knocking on the door and it opening slightly and pushing the door open yourself were the same thing in Harry's world. 

 

"Oh, come in, dear!" A lady's voice said and Harry nervously allowed himself in, still feeling as if no one really said that and he just walked in to someone else's house without permission. He stood by the front door, looking around. A lady appeared from the kitchen and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That was your puppy, right?" She asked. Harry nodded shamefully. "It's alright. No worries. He ran upstairs. You can go fetch him." Harry shook his head quickly.

 

"I-I don't want to intrude." He stuttered. The lady shook her head, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"Don't be silly. You're a friend of Louis', right?" Harry chewed his lip, nodding slowly.

 

"I guess so." 

 

"Then you're a friend of the whole family. You're not intruding at all. I'm Jay by the way. Louis' mother. Would you like some tea, love?" 

 

"No, thank you. Just here for my dog." She smiled, gesturing to the stairs. 

 

"Go on then." Harry nervously walked up the stairs. Each step making a different noise under his feet. As he reached the top, he whispered his dog's name as he slowly walked through the corridor, afraid to open any doors. 

 

"Either you're looking for your dog or you're a horrible burglar." Louis said, humor evident in his voice. Harry gasped, not only because he was surprised to see Louis but because he was surprised to see Louis wet, shirtless and with a towel hanging low on his hips.

 

"H-Hi." Harry stuttered out, mentally cursing himself.  

 

"Did mum let you in?" He asked, ignoring Harry's previous statement.

 

"Yeah, she did." Brock (Lee) yipped and pawed at Louis' leg, causing his towel to fall to the ground. Louis gasped, quick to cover his goods, as he would call them and pick up his towel, rushing off into what Harry assumed was his bedroom. Harry scurried over to Brock (Lee) and picked him up off of the ground. Louis came out of his bedroom with only checkered pants on before Harry got the chance to leave. 

 

"Sorry! I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He's been such a bad dog." Louis chuckled, nodding reassuringly.

 

"It's okay. No big deal. We have the same parts, it's not a big deal if you saw." Harry fought back a laugh. 

 

"You're so cool about all of this and I really appreciate your patience and all that. I-"

 

"Hey. I told you it was alright. It's not a big deal."

 

"Can I ask how old you are?"

 

"I'm 23." 

 

"And you still live with your mother?" 

 

"Shut up. I haven't got a job yet. What about you?"

 

"I live alone. Besides my dog and cat obviously."

 

"You have a cat? Let me guess, it's name is some type of vegetable."

 

"Kale." Harry smiled excitedly. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"What the fuck is kale?" 

 

"It's like lettuce but harder." 

 

"And why do we need harder lettuce?"

 

"It's good for you! I put it in smoothies all the time."

 

"You put hard lettuce in a smoothie? What is wrong with you?"

 

"It tastes good! I put fruit in with it too. It's good, I swear."

 

"I don't believe you nor will I let you convince me. I'm not eating hard lettuce."

 

"Okay. You don't have to. If you prefer heart attacks on a bun that's fine with me."

 

"At least burgers taste good. You're crazy as fuck. What are you doing in my house?"

 

"My dog likes you, Louis."

 

"Are you sure it's your dog that likes me?" Louis asked suggestively, winking once or twice.

 

"What are you accusing me of?"

 

"Being attracted to me."

 

"Well, you look very nice but you're wrong." Louis winked.

 

"Yeah, okay. I'll accept that." Harry rolled his eyes as Louis walked him down stairs and to the front door. Harry stepped outside, puppy in hands. "What's your cat's middle name, Harry?"

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Your dog has a middle name. Doesn't your cat have one?"

 

"Almond." Louis blinked.

 

"I should've seen that one coming." Harry smiled, slightly embarrassed.

 

"Bye, Louis."

 

"Bye, Harry."

 

* * *

 

 

"You know. Since your dog keeps 'running away'," Louis started as he walked up Harry's driveway, catching the attention of him and Brock (Lee).

 

"Why did you put air quotes around 'running away." Louis did nothing but smirk. 

 

"I think our dogs should have regular play dates." Harry smiled and nodded excitedly. Brock (Lee) yipped and jumped up and down.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I think that would be nice. Would you like to come in for some smoothies?" Harry asked, gesturing to his front door.

 

"That depends." Louis said, biting his lip.

 

"On what?"

 

"Are you gonna put hard lettuce in it?" Harry giggled, literally giggled. 

 

"It's called kale, Louis. And yes, I will. You'll like it. I promise I won't put too much in yours." Louis thought for a minute.

 

"Deal." So Harry brought Louis inside and into his kitchen. "Your house is so much nicer than mine. Why haven't I ever been in here before?"

 

"Because your dog is obedient." Louis snorted in response.

 

"Wouldn't say that."

 

"Hey. Why don't you go get her and bring her over. If you saw half the ingredients in this I'd doubt you'd drink it." 

 

"Going." Louis said as he quickly walked out the front door. Harry chuckled and tried his hardest to make the smoothies as fast as he could. Louis tried to take his time getting back to Harry's house as well. Harry managed to get one smoothie done by the time Louis walked back in the door with Eleanor. Brock (Lee) yipped and the two dogs ran and played around the house together, not bothered by each other's sizes.

 

"Here's yours." Harry said, placing the drink in Louis' tiny hand.

 

"Make yours before I drink this."

 

"No because then you won't drink it. It's good. I swear it is. But knowing you, you wouldn't be too fond of what's going into it."

 

"Did you put hard lettuce in this?"

 

"Kale." Harry corrected for what felt like the millionth time. 

 

"Kale." Louis repeated.

 

"Yes, Louis." Louis hesitantly took a sip.

 

"Not bad. I prefer soda and tea though."

 

"Tea is good for you."

 

"Of course you would know." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"What's your last name?" Louis randomly asked. 

 

"Styles. You?" 

 

"Tomlinson." 

 

"I like your last name. S better than mine."

 

"You can have it if you want." Louis winked, gripping Harry's ass. Harry fought back a laugh.

 

"Louis, did you just propose to me?"

 

"Depends on your answer."

 

"I'd say yes." 

 

"Yay!" Louis exclaimed, hugging Harry and kissing his cheek.

 

"You're very affectionate for someone you met like last week." Harry said, caressing Louis' arm.

 

"S because I like you, Harry." Louis explained, nuzzling into Harry's shoulder.

 

"You're very blunt." Harry stated with a giggle.

 

"Well, I do. Don't you like me as well?" Louis asked, staring straight into Harry's eyes.

 

"Kinda cocky too." That earned Harry a smack to the chest.

 

"Answer me!" 

 

"Yeah, I like you, Louis." Louis pulled the boy in for a kiss, which surprised Harry. Harry tasted the smoothie on Louis' tongue and moaned in approval, hugging the boy closer.

 

"Do fruit and vegetables turn you on or something? Health freak."

 

"It's not that it's just that you eat McDonald's and Taco Bell and other nasty unhealthy food like that. You eating well because of me is pretty much the hottest thing ever." Louis chuckled, swatting Harry's arm.

 

"You're such a weirdo." Louis said, pulling Harry in for another kiss, causing the dogs to howl and bark. 

 

* * *

 

 

(2 years later, Louis and Harry are married)

 

"I love cuddling with you like this. You're so soft and small." Harry kissed Louis' shoulder blade and caressed his arm.

 

"Why do you always say that before we go to bed, Harry?"

 

"Because you're tiny and soft and small and I love you." Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' neck. Just then, Bruce jumped up onto the bed, disturbing their peace. Bruce was a rebel, he always had to have his way. A stubborn dog, he was. Brock (Lee) and Eleanor started to follow in Bruce's footsteps unfortunately for Harry and Louis.

 

They groaned as Eleanor jumped on the bed as well, placing herself right behind Harry's back and Bruce was at their feet. Brock (Lee) whimpered and yipped until Louis picked him up and put him on the bed. It was a frustrating life but it was only Louis and Harry's and they couldn't ask for anything better. 

 

"Love you, Lou."

 

"Love you too, baby." 

 

Just as they fall asleep in each other's arms, their hamster, Organic Guacamole, decided to go for a little run on his squeaky and loud hamster wheel. The dogs started to bark and howl and Louis and Harry started to pinch themselves because they  _had_ to be dreaming. 

 

 


End file.
